You Don't Know
by bluenessie83
Summary: You think you know, but you have no idea!
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know...What It's Like  
by kimraver  
  
Summary: You think you know, but you have no idea! Each character tells of something in their life that know one else in the squad knows what it's like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or their thoughts, or their life stories, they all belong, thankfully, to John Wells and Co.  
  
Chapter 1/10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kim  
  
You think you know, but you have no idea!  
  
You don't know what it's like to grow up in a family where you've never met your real father, only substitutes every few years. Watching your mother bring home new men every other month, wondering if he'll be the next person you'll call "dad" for a short time. Watching her screw up the one relationship that actually lasted the longest only because she couldn't cope anymore, losing all faith in her. You don't know what it's like growing up in your sister's footsteps, with everyone comparing you to her, assuming you are just like her, trying to ruin your life just like they did hers.  
  
You don't know what it's like to have your whole future ahead of you and to have it set back because you fell head over heals for some good looking punk who only ended up getting you pregnant. To have to leave work because it became too hard to help patients while trying to carry 35 extra pounds. You don't know what it's like to look into the eyes of the man who you loved so much and tell him he's nothing, to crush his life because he destroyed yours, by cheating on you with your own sister. You don't know what it's like to hear your own son tell you you're going to hell, because you divorced your husband. Or to have your own ex's bookies come after you for the money he owes them, by threatening your life and the life of your child.   
  
You don't know what it's like to be so much in love with your best friend and working partner that you can't even have a relationship with him because you are afraid of hurting him. You don't know what it's like to watch him die in front of you and know there isn't a damn thing you can do to save him, and you don't get a chance to tell him how you truly felt. To have him haunt your dreams because you feel so guilty and so lonely without him around, that the only option you see is the cowards way out, suicide. But to have it fail and have your own son find you passed out in a bathtub. To have him taken away from you by your ex-husband because you are an unfit parent.  
  
You think you know, but you have no idea!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC...if you think I should....comments, e-mail them to me at nessie@rogers.com 


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Know...What It's Like  
by kimraver  
  
Summary: You think you know, but you have no idea! Each character tells of something in their life that know one else in the squad knows what it's like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or their thoughts, or their life stories, they all belong, thankfully, to John Wells and Co.  
  
Chapter 2/10  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bobby  
  
You think you know, but you have no idea!  
  
You don't know what it's like to grow up in a family where for several years of your life everything is going right, until your father becomes a scardy-cat and takes off, leaving you in charge of the family. To have to help your own mother raise your other siblings who don't take what you say to them seriously, because your just a kid, their kid brother. To watch your older brother ruin his life by hanging with the wrong crowd. Beating up on cops when they catch him, and end up in juvie.  
  
You don't know what it's like to work with a beautiful woman, and never tell her how you really feel. To instead watch her end up with the one guy you know will break her heart, but you can't say a damn thing, because it's none of your business. To listen to her complain and ask advice about what to do, she should give up on them or work it out for their son, who almosts considers you his second father because you spend more time with him than his own father does. To have her set you up on dates but you fail them miserably because deep down you want her instead.   
  
You don't know what it's like to finally tell her your true feelings towards her and have them blow up in your face because she's telling the truth, that she'll only hurt you. But you don't care, because you know it has to be right. To finally spend that one special night with her, and the next morning have her rip your heart out in front of you and kick it around like a deflated soccer ball. To feel the sexual tension between you two everyday at work, but try to puch past it because you are better off. You don't know what it's like to finally get yourself into a meaningful relationship only to have it experie because you expired.  
  
You don't know what it's like to have your best friend's little sister come to you and ask you for help, because her brother is doing drugs again, and he'll only listen to you. To try and help him as much as you can, and in the end it does no good. Because you don't know what it's like to be in that moment where you can make or break your friend's life, and he in turn shoots you, point blank, over some cheap smack, only leaving you to die. You don't know what it's like to have you partner, your best friend, your true love ask you not to go, begging you to live on, but you can't, you have no strength. To watch her be so helpless and you can't comfort her. To have to watch her destroy her own life over you, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it.  
  
You think you know, but you have no idea!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC...if you still like it...? 


End file.
